Journey of Adgile
by EpicStar04
Summary: In the world of Mobuis things have changed. The world is now run by giant generators that focus the power of the elements. Follow Adgile the Porcupine as his life is changed forever when he comes in contact with the generators. Can this Porcupine stop 1 man from constructing a new world?
1. The journey begins

Journey of Adgile

Chapter 1… The journey begins

"In the beginning all was calm. Creatures of all kinds lived in peace then... it happened."

Professor Construct, a muscular man who wore a white lab coat with a purple shirt underneath, black pants and glasses was a scientist who studied at the newly constructed laboratory on Christmas Island. His orange mohawk always raised suspicion in others, most people thinking he was a mad doctor. The project he was last working on before IT happened was the study of the gene structure of the strangest thing: A Toate. A Toate was the latest animal discovery. It was discovered in the an area known as Metal Harbor Island. For the most part the animal looked like an anthropomorphic Porcupine but the truth of it's gene structure revealed something that scientists could never be ready for, much less explain. It held the gene cells of every animal in the world, humans included.

In the world of Mobius animals came in 2 sizes: normal and advanced. Normal Animals were literally just that, normal. They were the same animals you'd see on Planet Earth. Advanced animals had come to be 100s of years ago, they were half animal and half human. Nobody knew how they came to be people just... accepted them. Advanced animals had the same mental capability as humans and some of them had "disorders" that gave them super power like attributes. One of the most popular advanced animals was named Sonic the Hedgehog. He had, attitude, determination and was apparently way past cool. Years ago he and his group of friends faced off with Sonic's mortal enemy, Dr. Eggman. It turned out to be a battle so big that it literally left the planet scarred. Sadly, everyone in that battle died with Sonic's body having never been found.

Since that fateful day, the world has worked differently. humongous generators had been built to regulate the now abnormal weather pattern. These generators could literally absorb and produce energy capable of replicating the forces of nature. 4 of them had been forged. One for Water, one for Fire, one or Earth and one for Air. The 4 of them were remotely controlled and all connected. Each was also ran by power rings.

One day Construct took a trip to Station Square. He of course brought the Toate named Elem he had been rasing as he now served as the Professors lab assistant. He had come to observe the generator as he hadn't seen one in person before. A couple blocks away a robbery took place leaving a woman and her baby both shot. The culprit was an Advanced blue bull wearing purple gloves and pants. His horns pointed downward on ether side. A single blue bang stood over his forehead. The thief high tailed it down the street trying to get away before the police showed. Hearing the sounds of sirens getting closer, he broke into the alley way and hid, waiting for the coast to be cleared. With in minutes this was the case as he tried casually walking out of the alley a couple 100 dollars richer.

"Hey!" Yelled a voice in the distance, catching the attention of the Bull.

"What the?" The Bull mumbled before quickly looking over to see the person who had called him off in the distance. He didn't know who that person was but as he had just shot 2 people, he wasn't going to stick around to find out.

The Bull began running, being tailed by a green Porcupine with a mohawk.

"What are you, a cop?!" The Bull asked while running away from The Porcupine whom was now gaining on him… quickly.

"Nope" Said the pursuing Porcupine.

This reaction not only failed to answer the question but also upset The Bull a bit.

"You aren't huh?" Said The Bull before stopping, having seen that he was getting nowhere by running.

The Porcupine stopped as well, taking a couple final steps before halting completely.

"The name's Beasten, Beasten the Bull. I know you've heard of me." Spoke The Bull with a gruff tone."

"Yeah, I know." The Porcupine responded.

"If you actually know then you know you've just opened up a can of worms you can't close boy!" Beasten said, cracking his knuckles trying to intimidate his chaser.

"Look, my name's Adgile the Porcupine and I know you're busy trying to sound tough and all but I've got a date with 8 grand that's got YOUR name all over it." Adgile said while grinning.

". . . Wait, you have a date with money that's got MY name on it? Is the money for me or are you trying to say there's a bounty on my head?" Beasten asked, both confused and angry.

"You know, I'm not even sure what I was going for there but it sure sounded good in my head and hey, that's enough for me." Adgile said, folding his arms and nodding contently.

"Oh, you think this is a game?!" Beasten yelled before stomping over to Adgile and putting up his fist, readying himself fro a fight.

"Oh you want a piece of me?" Adgile asked beginning to move around in a fighting style similar to Ken from Street Fighter.

"No… I WANT THE WHOLE DARN THING!" Beasten roared as he swung his fist at the porcupine planning to knock him out with one hit.

"Where are your swinging?" Adgile asked, now standing behind Beasten.

"Huh?!" Beasten was shocked to see that his punch was dodged. On that subject, how could Adgile have moved behind him? Either this guy was teleporting or he was extremely quick.

"If an attack like that is all you've got then maybe your name Should be on the money because that's a pity!" Adgile said.

"Again with the jokes that make no sense!" Beasten remarked annoyed that he missed.

"Oh come on! These jokes are comedy gold, maybe you're just too dense to get it." Adgile teased.

Beasten began punching rapidly, surely one of these punches would land.

Adgile dodged to the left and to the right, keeping a smile on his face the whole time. He would finally counter attack by zipping over to Beasten and kicking him.

Beasten of course had no way on dodging that attack, this porcupine was just to fast. Maybe he couldn't hit him strait out but….

"You're too slow!" Adgile said, making fun of the criminal he planned to catch."Just give up, you can see that I'm too fast for y-"

Adgile was interrupted by the sight of Beasten punching the ground. The green porpucine had no idea why Beasten randomly did that or why the ground was now shaking.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Adgile asked, not able to keep his footing correctly.

Beasten ran away again hoping to get some distance between them. The ground was shaking and throwing cars off the road. Beasten was able to run through these trimmers without a hitch because he could feel the subtle vibrations under the ground as each wave from the quake formed, letting him know what part of the ground would shake or break and how to place his foot down to have good traction.

"That punk did nothing but hold me up. I wouldn't be surprised if he was a cop sent to distract me." said Beasten.

"Oh no, he's getting away!" Adgile worried as he tried to run but was thrown off by the now cracked streets.

Back where Professor Construct was he felt the quakes ripping through the ground and wondered what was going on. In the city of Station Square sat the Fire Element Generator. Normally only officials were let in the room where the generator was but after begging 15 times and being equipped with a suit that would allow him to face the heat he was finally given the okay but only because he was the worlds most renowned scientist at one point. He surely had to understand the ramifications of if anything went wrong in that room Construct was visiting the power plant to see the generator when the alarm went off.

"What a marvel." Construct stated as he and Construct stared over the railing at the smoldering cauldron below them.

"What's going on?"Construct asked frantically as he saw the staff all heading for the door that he stood in front of.

Warning, Emergency level G, Please evacuate the premises swiftly in a calm and orderly fashion! Played a voice over a speaker box.

Professor Construct was nearly knocked down by the crowd of rushing workers running to save their necks.

The cauldron below was not only a generator but was being used illegally but a cult that existed in the work place. All the cult members acted as normal people during the day.

Back outside Adgile had climbed onto a car and was scouting for Beasten's position.

Beasten himself had stolen a car and was driving off fast. Soon the poilce caught up with him. Turning down a tight corner he tried throwing them off by leaving them behind the traffic jam he created.

"Ha ha, Suckers!" Almost as if the police were just mading time for the guy, Beasten looked at his rear view mirror and saw the darnedest thing: ADGLIE WAS CHASING AFTER HIS CAR... ON FOOT!

How could that be? Beasten had to be doing at least 60. Adgile was only a couple yards away from the car and his legs were moving horribly fast.

"You can run to the ends of the earth if you want. I'm still going to catch you!" Adgile yelled over the sound of the wind in his own ear.

"What the heck? How determined is this porcupine?" Beasten had to ask himself. "Time to teach him a lesson." He slowed the car down a bit allowing Adgile to run beside him.

Beasten began pulling the car to the left in an attempt to run Adgile off the road. Adgile grinned and hopped upward, landing on the car.

Beasten made a dangerous turn and was now headed down a dusty alley way. The shaking car wasnt enough to shake the Porcupine.

"Wait! I've got just the trick!"Beasten said before bringing the car to an abrupt stop. Adgile flew forward and hit the ground rolling.

Beasten began to rev the engine as Adgile slowly stood to his feet. Adgile stood forward a bit dizzy.

"Let this woooork." Beasten said to himself nervously as he revved the engine over and over, sweating a bit. He then attempted to run Adgile down.

" Oh man!" Adgile exclaimed as he jumped into the air at the last moment and landed on the top of the car.

Beasten sighed in what almost seemed like relief as he missed the impossibly fast Porcupine.

Adgile crawled over to the right side of the roof and leaned his head into the car window.

"Stupid!" Beasten insulted while simultaneously punching Adgile in the face.

"Ow! Son of a-" Adgile moaned from the top of the car,.

Worried about Adgile and too busy delighting over the fact that he finally hit the rodent, Beasten wasn't watching where he was going and ended roughli coming out of the alley way and went crashing through a couple steel gates.

The grass on the other side of the gate did little to slow the car down and it eventually hit the building that was beyond the gate. The nose of the car had crashed through the wall and Adgile had been knocked off of the car by the force of the crash.

"Ugh,.." Adgile shook his head as he awoke. As he stood to his feet he saw that the place they crashed into was the power plant! "Oh no!"

Now inside the building, Beasten scaled what was left of the stairwell near the entrance… or at least what was an entrance and is now a gaping hole.

"Just great!" Beasten groaned as he came across a part of the stairwell that was broken. It was missing about 3 steps. Just as with Construct he was almost flattened when staff came rushing down the stairs, most of them jumping the gap with no hesitation. What was going on and what was that noise?

Beasten decided to just drop the thought from his mind and hop the stairs. The blue bull hopped and grabbed onto the final step on the upper half of the stairway.

"Whew, made it." Beaten said as he pulled himself up. He would have no time to rest as he heard the sound of someone calling from the lower level and if he didn't know any better it sounded like that darn Adgile character. He knew it was time to hide.

Once inside the Power Plant, Adgile looked around for signs of Beasten. He zoomed over to a wall to dodge the huge group of people who were running towards the exit like cattle.

"You know, sometimes a guy's gotta ask himself weather or not it's worth it." Adgile said insightfully to himself. "But this will be oooooh so worth it." Adgile looked up to see the broken stairs and snickered. "Whoops. Heh." With retaliative ease he ran towards a wall and scaled it by foot before jumping over to the top half of the stairs.

Professor Construct heard a noise coming from the door that he never made it to. The door slowly opened to reveal Beasten.

Upon realizing that the only walk way in the room was a bridge he tried turning around but saw Adgile approaching from behind the reinforced glass of the window in the door.

The Blue Porcupine who actually looked quite a bit like Adgile tilted his head.

"I don't know but stay behind me." Prof. Construct urged.

Adgile tried opening the door but Beasten was keeping it close by holding the handle. He was ridiculously STRONG.

"Daaaarn iiiit!" Adgile struggled to get the door open.

"It isn't your job to take me in so why do you feel the need to chase me? Are you really that money hungry?" Beasten asked while holding the door closed as tight as possible.

"No." With that said, Adgile let go of the door and backed up before turning around and pointing his quills at the door.

"What is he doing?" Beasten asked himself.

"Hah!"Adgile hopped forward and stiffened his huge quills. They became harder than metal and ripped through the door.

Seeing this Beasten knew that it was time to go. He backed up, letting the door go.

Adgile spun in mid air before landing facing Beasten.

"Won't let me go huh? Well don't say I didn't try to save you the beat down you're about to get." Beasten said as he took a serious boxing fighting stance.

Adgile grinned, confident in his super speed. Problem was, as he took time to smile, Beasten attacked. One punch and Adgile was sent flying back, hitting his back on the door behind him.

"Steel doesnt feel good against your spine does it?" Beasten said as he walked up to the downed Adgile, cracking his knuckles. "I'm not gonna hold back!"

"Adgile tried to hop back to his feet but was caught in id air by Beasten who proceeded to toss him across the bridge.

Without control of how he was flying or where he'd land Adgile flew toward Professor Construct. Elem saw him coming and spin kicked Adgile the other way and away from Construct. The last thing Elem wanted was for the Professor to be knocked over the railing.

Professor Construct understood the situation and headed to the opposite side of the bridge. There was no door on the side but the bridge did lead to stairs that would take him to lower levels.

Adgile stood seeing an Advanced Animal standing on either of him. He didn't have time to worry about who ever that Blue Porcupine was, all he knew is that he needed to get everyone out of that room. Adgile never knew much about the generator but he knew that is was stupid to disturb one.

Beasten threw another punch at Adgile but as their was a considerate amount of space between them this time Adgile had enough time to move. He jumped into the air just to be knocked out of the air by what seemed like hard air! What had happened?

Beasten just smirked knowing exactly what was going on. "What's wrong Porcupine? Can't hack it?"

Adgile flipped in mid air and landed on the railing of the bridge. Okay, he was just fighting this guy so the chances of Beasten listening to Adgile were ehhhh 1% , partially because he's a bull and partially… because he's a bull! Now what were the chances that he could just stay steady on this railing and talk some sense into Beasten? Beasten rushed over to him but Adgile hopped over him and onto the railing on the other side. His chances weren't very high.

Beasten then tried getting him on THAT railing, Adgile simple did the same thing again and hopped to the first railing. This continued between them a couple times before Beasten punched the bridge in rage and frustration, just as he did earlier outside.

"Rah!" The force of Beasten's punches spreaded outward from his fist in a crescent like shape while energy is also left a couple feet ahead of the actual fist itself. This made it so that you would have to be at least a 5 feet away from Beasten to dodge a serious attack from him.

"This is getting old-" Adgile was interrupted by the bridge breaking from under him violently.

Beasten jumped before the bridge actually collapsed and grabbed onto a hanging wire. He saw most of the structure fall under him. Was Adgile dead? He didn't know.

Luckily for Adgile he used one of his back quills, thrusting it into a hole from the bridge which was hanging down.

"Phew. Talk about close." Adgile said to himself before looking down to see the smoldering cauldron of fire and apparently under him.

As for Construct…

[Play this song: watch?v=N019okwk7fg]

Elem held onto the Professor for all he was worth a they dangled from the broken bridge as well. Elem wasn't particularly big, the only reason he was able to hold Construct o well was because of the Bull genes in him. Advanced Bulls are born with inherit super strength. Being a Toate Elem could access this strength even though his form was that of a porcupine.

Beasten used the wire he was on a vine and swung from one wire to the next eventually making his way over to where the door was, dropping and landing on his feet on the slither of steel that stood in front of the door. Before heading out the door he looked back at Adgile with a confident smile but the smile disappeared when he realized what his action had done to the innocent by standers Construct and Elem.

Adgile was slowly slipping as his quill wasn't lodged in anything solid.

It turns out Beasten was on a mission, the woman and child he shot earlier would eventually be okay because he shot them with rubber bullets. They would be I extreme pain for the rest of the day but they weren't actually in mortal danger. Beasten couldn't sit there and watch two people die could he? After sighing realizing that he had defeated Adgile and could get away he hopped from the metal ledge back onto the wire and swung left before hopping off of that as well landing on and gripping the fallen bridge right above the professor.

"Hey! I'm going to get you out of here!" Beasten said.

"Get me out of here? You are the reason I'm in this predicament!" The Professor said in defiance.

Hey Brains, I'm also the only one who can get you out of it. Just grab my hand!" Beasten said as he held his towards them.

Before he could grab Construct's hand though, the professor slipped.

"Ahh!" Construct yelled as he headed towards certain doom.

Elem let go of his part of the bridge immediately and free fell towards his superior. Adgile simultaneously lunged from where he was, not willing to let someone die in front of him. Even though Elem let go a second before Adgile and was further down than Adgile, the green Porcupine reached the Professor first, grabbing his hand with Elem grabbing Adgile's hand in response.

"Got ya!" Adgile said with one eye closed as he prevented Construct from falling.

Finally getting a good look at the quick rodent Construct recognized him as the porcupine the police were always after, Adgile the Porcupine!

Adgile chose to live in nature over the comfortable status of living under what's known as the 'Fur Treaty.' The treaty made it so that Advanced Animals would get equal treatment with humans. Adgile didn't trust the motive of the government whom issued the treaty. He was now wanted in a couple places as he had to steal to get by concerning food. That was the complication with him, though he lived in nature he loved human food a lot. The wanted level rose in those places because of altercations with the police.

"If you really are the same Adgile then that means you are the one who interrupted my seminar on Advances Animal genes. I lost lots of followers that day. I don't very much like you." Construct said.

"Yeah that's great but can we talk about this after I save you from the lava death you're about to experience?" Adgile asked, staining to hold the full grown professor.

Elem stared down at Adgile. Adgile looked almost as if he was a copy of Elem. A more expressive version of himself. The professor always talked about the rodent that ruined his reputation that day. Now this rodent had the nerve to support to the man who's life he ruined? The person who raised him, HIS FATHER?! The Porcupine that Elem thought of over and over as the only person more important to the Professor than himself was now the only thing preventing Elem's favorite person in the world from dying! Elem had at that moment realized… HE HATED ADGILE THE PORCUPINE!

Regardless of all that ran through Elem's head he still made the moves necessary to save Professor Construct. As long as Adgile was holding hi-

"Oh no!" Screamed the Professor as his hand began to slip from Adgile's due to his own hand slipping from the glove he wore. A small flame a lit from his pant leg as the heat from below literally caught him on fire.

Elem wanted to speak so badly but for some reason didn't. He was watching his teacher and father about to burn to death. He felt he HAD to do something NOW! Elem made a choice and decided to try and grab onto Beasten's hand, on problem, Beast was too far away to grab onto without letting off of the bridge for more than a second. If he didn't do something now…

Beasten reached down even further, extending the full length of his arm. If Elem could just grab Beasten's hand surely his bull strength could lead them to safety. It was settled. It all came down to this moment. Elem would grab Beasten's hand. Before making his attempt Elem looked down at Adgile once more and met Adgile's arrogant grin. Adgile had complete faith in Elem. Elem stared down at his grin for 10 full seconds more before changing his glare to one that simply spoke 'Don't let go of him'. Adgile nodded putting complete faith in Elem. Elem nodded back feeling that he relayed his message then looked up and made the jump. Using all of his arm strength Elem pulled upward and broke for Beasten's hand.

…

…

…

He missed!

To be continued...


	2. Fall of His Humanity

**Journey of Adgile**

Chapter 2… The Fall of His Humanity

He missed… IT had happened.

Elem's hand never reached Beasten's. Things seemed to happen in slow motion as Elem looked down to see that Adgile was no longer holding onto Construct. Had he let him go? Elem looked further as he started to fall and saw Construct hit the lava-like liquid. Adgile grabbed the hand of the falling Elem and yanked him to the right, luckily the two Porcupines fell away from the cauldron.

"Holy Sh-!" Beasten said in reaction to Professor Construct falling into the cauldron.

Elem broke into tears and kicked Adgile sending him towards a wall as Elem flew back over towards the cauldron and fell in as well.

Adgile hit the wall quills first and ripped through like it was paper having strengthened his quills before impact.

Beaston pulled himself upward, he then kicked off of the dangling bridge and broke through the closest wall with a punch. He landed hard outside in the moonlight.

"What a day?" Beasten muttered, face first in the dirt.

After dusting himself off, Beasten stood and looked back at the plant and the chaos around one final time. He felt really bad about the two that lost their lives but realized that there was nothing more he could have done. It wasn't long before he realized that Adgile fell on the other side of the building. He took a deep breath before heading off, finally escaping from the scene.

Adgile laid out cold having hit the back of his head on the ground when he fell. When he finally came to he slowly sat up shaking his head in confusion. "Ugh. Geez, what happe- No!" Agile exclaimed as he remembered the incident from a couple minutes ago.

The Power Plant had been all but destroyed. Hoping to be able to do something at least, Adgile ran towards the broken entrance of the building. As he reached it he saw that the cauldron was protected from the outside by a giant circular steel wall. The wall was too tall for Adgile to scale, at least with the strength he had at the moment..

He thought of the fact that both Professor Construct and Elem had met their deaths there. He blamed himself.

"If I had just held tighter, he would of never fallen..." Suddenly he was blown away by the combustion of the entire generator. He flew back into the alleyway as the entire Power Plant exploded Golden Rings few everywhere as a blue light lifted from the cauldron into the sky 2 figures with in it blasted off out of sight.

Adgile was left unconscious. He had allowed Beaston to get away, loss his chance at 8 grand and worst of all, allowed two people to die. s

Adgile awoke in the hospital. He laid awake and starred up at the ceiling. He had no idea how long he had been in the hospital but he at least knew it had to be over night because it looked to be morning outside his room window.

The porcupine lifted from his bed and went over to open the window.

There was a knock at the door and soon someone entered. Adgile was back in his bed by the time they walked into the room.

A dark tan Advanced Rabbit walked into the room. He had blue stripes that came down and pointed to his eyes like markers. His skin looked as though it was sun burnt. This was his natural skin complexion. He also wore a blue tie and gloves and one of his ears fell over one of his purple eyes like a hair bang.

"So I finally catch up with the oh so elusive Adgile the Porcupine, the guy known as mean green and he's in a hospital?" The rabbit spoke, smiling.

"Who are you?" Adgile asked, worried that he might not be in the condition to defend himself in he needed to.

"Oh me? I'm Detective Hoper the Rabbit but everyone just calls me Hop." The rabbit said as he closed the door, locking it behind him. Hop walked over to Adgile's bed.

"So, what do you want detective?" Adgile asked, feeling apprehensive. He didn't trust officials of any kind, be it cops, security guards or detectives.

"Oh come on, what's the matter?" Hop asked as he calmly sat on the bed making Adgile feel uncomfortable. "If you're wondering why I'm here it's because I'm going to take you in and put you behind bars." Hop said calmly.

"Uh, I'm not the biggest fan of that idea and it isn't on my to do list sooo I'm just gonnaaaaa.." Adgile said as he got up off the bed and tried to walk past the detective.

Hop grabbed his arm as he passed, stopping him. The detective looked out the window, away from Adgile and Adgile looked at the door away from Hop.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hop asked, with his head still turned.

"I'm going for a walk..." Adgile said with a serious look on his face.

Hop didn't release his grip.

"Let me go." Adgile warned.

With his eyes covered by shadow and an almost sinister grin on his face the detective uttered one word.

"No."

That was enough to set Adgile off. The porcupine yanked his arm from Hop's hand.

With no hesitation Adgile grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it. It didn't budge. The door was locked.

"You can't get away. I'm going to hunt you down just as you did my partner." Hop said gravely.

"Your partner?" Adgile asked as he pondered the meaning of Hop's words while slowly and quietly unlocking the door.

'Partner?' Did he mean Beasten? Were those two somehow connected and if so why would a detective be partners with a professional thief?

Adgile said nothing but he could feel the tension in the room and knew that the wrong move could end in crisis. There's just something about blood lust coming from another person, it was unmistakable.

With all things considered Adgile opened the door and Hop stood from the bed, his ears covered his eyes.

Adgile was already gone prompting a smirk on Hop's face..

Adgile high tailed it down the hall way, soon making it to the elevator at the end of the hall way.

Hop slowly stepped from the room and turned to Adgile.

"Heh heh heh." Hop laughed as he pictured Adgile in jail and himself getting paid $8000. That's right, the government slapped the same bounty that Beasten had on Adgile's head as well.

Adgile pressed the down button furiously before a knife flew directly past his nose and lunged itself into a wall.

"Darn, I missed." Hop said, chuckling to himself.

This guy was starting to seem really creepy and Adgile wanted 0% to do with him. The porcupine made a break for the closest door which was the door to the stair well.

He began burning down the steps. Adgile was 5 floors away by the time Hop made it to the door.

"Run all you like but we will catch you!" Hop yelled to a fleeing Adgile still smiling happily.

"We?" Adgile asked as he approached the 3rd floor. As he went to pass the 3rd floor door, the door opened and someone grabbed him and pulled into into the 3rd floor hallway.

Agile flipped out of the grasp of the captor immediately. It was another rabbit, she was all white and had a fluffy tail. She wore a red skin tight leather outfit, had long white hair and looked extremely similar to Bunnie Rabbot, just with longer hair.

"Ooo damn! You know, if you weren't obviously after my soul, I'd totally take you out-".Adgile said, remarking on her beauty.

The female rabbit pulled two huge guns out of nowhere and pointed them at Adgile.

"ON A DATE! I'D TOTALLY TAKE YOU OUT ON A DATE!" Adgile yelled panicing.

The female rabbit started blasting at Adgile. He could tell that she was an excellent marksman as he bounced around the hallway dodging bullets. The female who's codename is Maria 16 began walking forward still shooting at Adgile.

Adgile kept backing up to avoid getting to close to her but he knew that if he didn't do something soon that she would have him cornered.

Outside the hospital Hop walked outside having used the elevator to go to the first floor. Adgile realized that Maria 16's bullets might have been hurting people on the other side of the hall way walls. Catching a glimpse of an open window, he made a jump for it, a bullet wizzed behind him as he flew out of the window.

Hop lifted his crossed arms upon seeing Adgile, a different kind of knife between each finger.

"No, wait wait wait, don't tell me. You're gonna throw them at me, right?"Adgile asked sarcastically.

Hop threw the knives at Adgile. The green rodent grinned then dodged for dear life.

"Hey what the hell are you doing? I thought that you wanted to arrest me, not kill me!" Adgile snapped.

"I'll send you behind bars..." Hop started.

"Yeah, you already said that par-"

"The bars of the gates of hell!" Hop threw more knives.

One of the knives actually grazzed Adgile but the pain was small.

"Close. Can't let that happen again. He almost got a direct hit to my chest." Adgile said to himself starting to actually worry.

Maria 16 poked her head out of the window and scouted Adgile's position and then put her head back in the building before pointing her guns out the window.

"Well… that's not good." Adgile said in sadness.

"Die!" That was the only word heard from Maria 16 as she shot at Adgile from inside the building.

Adgile dodged every single bullet then ran off at super speed into the streets.

"Well, he certainly lives up to his name. Adgile, the quickest thing alive." Hop spoke, his eyes still covered in shadow.

Adgile ran down the street at 85 miles per hour. Luckily there weren't many cars on the road this time of day.

"Are those two Beasten's partners? They couldn't be. At least Beasten seemed to have a conscious." Adgile thought to himself.

The green teen ran towards where the Power Plant used to be. Wow these city workers really move fast. The entire building was gone and the debris was cleared. There was huge gash in the grass showing where the cauldron stood. The buildings that created the alley way he had came through on the car while trying to catch Beasten had literally been melted. Of course the government evacuated all of the residents… well the ones that survived at least.

"Whoa, how long was I sleep?" Adgile asked himself.

"Heyya!" A young voice called out from behind Adgile, startling him.

"What the?" Adgile turned around expecting to see a person or at least an Advance Animal but he was instead greeted by a living multicolored fire ball with eyes and a grin.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" The living fire ball said with the voice of an 8 year old.

"Wha- How are you even alive? What are you?" Adgile asked stunned.

The fire ball looked up a bit insightfully,. "Hmmmm, I'm not sure. I'm just… here." The fireball said with the biggest smile.

"I must be hallucinating." Adgile said to himself as he began walking and tried to disregard the animated fireball.

"So, what youuuuur name?" The ball asked as it flew around Adgile's head.

Deciding to just entertain it, Adgile answered. "My name is Adgile, Adgile the Porcupine."

"I see, well I'm stiliiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngee Achoo!" The fireball sneezed sending fire Adgile's way.

Adgile dodged the flame by doing a backflip before looking up with a sweat bead on his forehead.

"That's a weird name. Well it's nice to meet you Stiling." Adgile said standing up.

"Sorry I sneezed, my name is-" Stiling was cut off by gunshots. Hop and Maria 16 found Adgile.

"Argh! Today just isnt my daaaay!"Adgile said as he ran towards their jeep dodging bullets as he went. "I'll just have to knock over the entire truck!"

"Eliminating target!" Maria 16 spoke before pointing at Adgiles head and shooting. Things slowed down for Adgile as for the first time in his life he actually had no time to dodge an attack. He had been hit before in altercations but never has someone been tactical enough to figure out his movements.

Bam!

Stiling had blocked for Adgile, the bullet just disappearing inside of Stiling's body.

"You meanies better Adgile alone! He's my friend!" Stiling said angrily which was still cute.

"Oh my, an unforeseen circumstance" Hop said as he drove away smiling.

"Why are we leaving?" Maria 16 asked annoyed.

"We need to report things to the boss. An elemental appeared. Trust me… we don't want to mess with those things. We'll get him… at another date. Heh heh"

Maria 16 looked back at Adgile, feeling things were unsettled. And with that Hop and Maria 16 drove off.

Adgile stood to his feet. "You totally saved me. Heh heh. I thought I was a gonner for sure." He thanked Stiling.

"Yeah, I did." Stiling said as if his feat was nothing.

"I owe you big time." Adgile said placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.

"You could actually pay that debt off if you allow me to travel with you." Stiling said.

"Wait, is that really it? Is that all you want I mean what you did for me was way more-"

"I've only been alive for bout 2 days so I dont know much about this world. I just want to see everything." Stiling said excitedly.

"Everything huh?" Adgile spoke smiling.

Stiling nodded quickly.

"Well then I guess from this point onward, we are traveling partners." Adgile said before looking over at the spot of the former Power Plant.

Adgile's thoughts went back to the moment Professor Construct slipped from his hand. He had complete faith in Elem but that faith was misplaced. Should he have tried to handle the situation himself?

Elsewhere…

Somewhere far off there was a red and yellow warehouse, an old base filled with deactivated robots.

There were drops of blood on the floor that led up to a room on he second level of the warehouse. Inside this warehouse a bloody and HORRIBLY DEFORMED Professor Construct laid. Elem, whom was also badly injured himself sat on his knees and watched over his father.

That Porcupine… He threw Constructs life away, Elem had given him a clear sign that he wanted Adgile to hold on tightly. Elem due to his positioning during the incident had no idea of the fact that Adgile didn't let go and that the Professor literally just slipped. He didn't know about any of that… all he knew was that his father was going to die because of Adgile… all he could think of was that grin… ADGILE'S STUPID SMIRKING FACE! HE KNEW WHAT HE WAS DOING AND HE LAUGHED ABOUT IT!…

Sadly as Elem sat and thought of Adgile the professor passed away. Elem didn't care what it took, he couldn't let him go so he activated his Advanced Possum genes and focused his energy to the corpse of Construct.

Advanced Possums are natural born necromancers. They have the ability to get rid of or replenish their own life force energy. Pouring his own life force energy into Construct a second after he died was enough to resuscitate him. Elem fell to the ground.

Professor Construct opened his eyes! His vision was blurry but he could tell that he was okay. He sat up and looked around. Seeing robot parts all over the place and by his foot he found black glasses. Without second thought he placed the glasses on. In constructs mind the incident replayed itself but was screwed. Instead of remembering that Adgile tried to save him, his broken mind could only remember a bridge, a strong burning sensation, a look of horror on Elems face and the grin on Adgile's.

That had to be it… ADGILE MUST HAVE THROWN CONSTRUCT OFF THE BRIDGE!

Professor construct was alive and he was awake… but something was off. He wasn't the same. His mind was twisted.

The last thing Construct saw before he died was Adgile… he now in his second life wanted to make sure the last thing Adgile ever saw… was him. Elem laid out cold, having used all of his energy. The thought of Adgile dying made Construct chuckle. That Chuckle turned into a dark laugh which turned miniacle.

Elem mustered just enough energy to open his eyes and looked at Construct before smiling knowing that Adgile's day was coming and he would reep what he soed.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Construts laugh could be heard from outside the warehouse.


End file.
